gemas_de_steven_universefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Steven Cuarzo Universe
Steven Cuarzo Universe (Steven Quartz Universe en USA) es un integrante de las Gemas de Cristal y personaje principal de Steven Universe. Apariencia Apariencia General Steven es un chico de estatura baja, se mantiene de este tamaño debido a su poder de cambio de edad, haciéndolo ver mas chico de lo qué ya es. Sus rasgos faciales son heredados de Greg, con un poco de parecido a Rose. Su cabello es corto y esponjado. Sus brazos y piernas son cortos. Diseño Su diseño qué lleva la mayoría del tiempo es una playera de manga corta color rosa rojizo, con una estrella amarilla en el centro (símbolo de las Gemas de Cristal). También lleva unos jeans color azul marino y sandalias rosadas. Personalidad Steven tiene una personalidad única. El es muy alegre y le gusta ayudar a los demás. Es muy curioso y su actitud es similar a la de su madre, se puede ver cuando intento sanar a la Madre Ciempiés. Steven suele intentar cosas nuevas sin rendirse y parece ser valiente para enfrentar peligros. El disfruta de las aventuras que tiene con las Gemas de Cristal y quiere aprender a usar sus poderes (heredados de su madre) para volverse más fuerte y así salvar el mundo de las amenazas (normalmente Gemas Corrompidas) con las Gemas de Cristal, entre ellas Garnet, Perla y Amatista, a las cuales trata como amigas, pero las ve como su familia, y toma sus consejos en serio. Steven tiene una manera muy particular de manejar los problemas, a menudo haciendo que empeoren antes de resolverlos, pero él siempre trata de arreglarlos por su cuenta antes de buscar ayuda. Steven es un chico optimista, amistoso, extrovertido, despreocupado y despreocupado con una actitud despreocupada que muchos de los ciudadanos de Beach City aprecian de una forma u otra. Él tiene inclinación musical, un rasgo que hereda de su padre, con una propensión a estallar en una canción y ocasionalmente tocar su ukelele. Steven también es muy compasivo, algo que perla nota que hereda de su madre, y atesora a sus amigos y familiares. Es amigable con casi todos los que conoce (incluso en su detrimento), rara vez guarda rencor y es muy no discriminatorio, nunca trata a nadie con prejuicios, ni siquiera a sus enemigos. No importa la situación, Steven siempre se desvivirá para apoyar a sus seres queridos, incluso si eso significa arriesgar su vida, y evitará recurrir a la violencia si es posible. Preferiría hacer un compromiso y elegir razonar que luchar. Steven es bastante ingenuo y socialmente ajeno, debido a su educación aislada por las gemas. Steven nunca asistió a una escuela, y antes de "Nightmare Hospital" nunca había estado en un hospital o le habían quitado sus signos vitales. Mientras que Steven a menudo está preparado para ir de aventuras en cualquier momento, tiene la costumbre de morder más de lo que puede masticar, lo que requiere que las otras Gemas intervengan. Mientras que Steven inicialmente conserva su inocencia infantil y el olvido de los peligros que con frecuencia se le ponen, su encuentro con las gemas de Homeworld le da un nuevo nivel de seriedad acerca de ser una gema de cristal. Esto inicialmente hace que Steven se vuelva cohibido sobre su inmadurez, y gana la determinación de superarlo, aunque su equivocado intento se convierte en una fuente de miseria autoinfligida mientras trata de romper su amistad con Connie para protegerla de cualquier daño. Fue solo la naturaleza sensible de Connie lo que le impide ir por un mal camino y equilibrar su resolución. Desde entonces, Steven se ha vuelto más maduro y equilibrado al lidiar con situaciones extenuantes, pero su entusiasmo sigue siendo el mismo. Su madurez ha crecido a nuevos niveles mientras ayuda a Lapis Lazuli y Peridot a aclimatarse a la Tierra y continúa perfeccionando sus poderes. Ahora está más dispuesto a luchar que antes para ayudar y proteger a sus amigos, aunque todavía está dispuesto a ayudar a cualquier persona necesitada, incluso enemigos, como se vio cuando trató de curar a Jasper de la creciente corrupción en "terrícolas". Desafortunadamente, esto también lo metió en problemas, como se muestra en "Bubbled" y "Room for Ruby", donde intenta hacerse amigo de Eyeball y aceptar a Navy como nuevo miembro de Crystal Gems ha terminado mal: Eyeball intentó matarlo cuando creía que él era Rose Quartz debido a tener poderes curativos, y Navy resultó haber estado mintiéndole todo el tiempo en venganza. Al igual que su madre, parece ser muy carismático; por ejemplo, aliviando a una multitud enfurecida en "Poder político", y motivando a sus amigos y padre para entrenar y ayudar a Perla a encontrar su fuerza para luchar contra Sugilite en "Entrenador Steven". Su genuina amabilidad, sinceridad y capacidad de empatía le permiten inspirar amistad, confianza y amor de la mayoría de las personas con las que se encuentra, lo que le permite reparar las turbulencias internas de los demás y llegar a otros que de otro modo estarían privados, más notablemente en los casos de Peridot y lapislázuli. Mientras que Steven es típicamente amable y de buen corazón por naturaleza, el entusiasmo y la excitabilidad de Steven pueden irse de las manos, y termina haciendo más daño que bien. Cuando esto sucede, puede estar entre desagradable, autoritario y simplemente grosero. Steven tiende a dejar que sus inhibiciones se salgan por la ventana cuando se hace algo teatral, como se ve en "Tiger Millionaire", "Steven and the Stevens" y "Sadie's Song". Su alter ego Tiger Millionaire es el mejor ejemplo de Steven dejando que su lado más apasionado lo venza. La única vez que ha demostrado una verdadera ira y prejuicio hacia alguien es Kevin en "Beach City Drift" por la forma en que trata a Stevonnie. Su aversión y deseo de ser el mejor Kevin lo llevan a fusionarse con Connie, y la ira que Stevonnie hereda es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alucine y haga que la fusión se desintegre. Es la naturaleza sensible de Connie lo que lo convence de dejar ir su enojo. En el fondo, Steven siente culpa por no tener a su madre cerca, y un sentimiento de inferioridad por no poder estar a la altura de su reputación. Él no está dispuesto a hablar de esto con las gemas debido a pensar que lo culpan por la ausencia de Rose. Las únicas personas a las que se ha abierto son Amatista, Bismuto y los chicos geniales. Le dijo a Amatista que la razón por la que está trabajando tan duro es porque no es Rose Quartz, y le dijo a Bismuto que no cree que pueda estar a la altura de los estándares de su madre a los ojos de las Gemas. En "Mindful Education", se revela que Steven alberga culpa por los desafortunados eventos en Bismuth, Jasper y Eyeball. Al igual que su culpabilidad por Rose, él trata de mantener estas preocupaciones aisladas en su corazón y trata de no pensar en ello, convenciéndose de que no tenía otra opción. Después de que Eyeball revela en "Back to the Moon" que Rose Quartz destrozó a Pink Diamond, Steven se ha vuelto más independiente y rebelde hacia las otras gemas de cristal y su autoridad sobre lo que se supone que debe saber. En "El sueño de Steven", abiertamente discute con Garnet por no decirle por qué no debería encontrar el Palanquin roto, descubrir su sueño y por qué está derramando un flujo constante de lágrimas. A medida que ha descubierto más acerca de su madre y los efectos que han tenido sus acciones, ha comenzado a mostrar tanto ira contra ella como culpa por lo que ha hecho. "Storm in the Room" resalta la ira y la confusión de Steven hacia Rose por sus acciones y cómo "desapareció" para dejarlo a él para que limpie su desorden. "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" muestra que se ha vuelto algo paranoico con respecto a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Rose y sus secretos, y en "The Good Lars" la ha calificado de criminal de guerra. Estos sentimientos llegan a un punto crítico en "Are You My Dad?" y "I Am My Mom" cuando sus amigos son capturados por Topaz y Aquamarine y él negocia para liberarlos ofreciéndose a sí mismo como una manera de expiar sus acciones y las de su madre. En "The Trial" destaca su determinación de expiar a Rose rompiendo a Pink Diamond, en el sentido de que inmediatamente se declara culpable sabiendo que sería destrozado / ejecutado. Sin embargo, cuando se pone en duda el crimen de Rose Quartz, Steven quedó conmocionado por la revelación de los defectos en el crimen de su madre y la posibilidad de que un Diamante sea responsable de la muerte de Pink Diamond en lugar de Rose Quartz. Matt Burnett y Ben Levin han declarado que se enteró de que estaba equivocado acerca de quién era Rose, y se pregunta si tiene que llevar el gris moral que tenía o si puede ser más fuerte y diferente. En Dewey Wins" muestra un lado un tanto más insensible a la personalidad de Steven ya que cree que Connie debería estar agradecida con él por entregarse a Homeworld para salvarla, sin entender cómo la lastimó hasta sufrir el mismo dolor cuando Dewey concede la carrera de alcalde en a pesar de toda la dura campaña de Steven e instando al público a darle otra oportunidad; aunque, la aparición de este lado de él podría atribuirse a que él no estaba listo en ese momento para enfrentar sus propios sentimientos sobre su rendición y todo lo que experimentó en Homeworld, además de tener que lidiar con sus seres queridos y toda la angustia emocional su rendición los causó. En "Kevin Party" lo muestra confrontando el daño que hizo cuando conoce a Connie después de unas semanas de distancia de ella y se disculpa por darse por vencido. En "A Single Pale Rose" una vez más cambia la visión de Steven de su madre después de saber que ella era Pink Diamond. Él le dice a Amatista en "¿Cuál es tu problema?" que está contento de que su madre no fuera una destructora, pero todavía está confundido acerca de ella y sus acciones. En "Made of Honor" y "Reunited" consolidan el crecimiento y la madurez de Steven mientras perdona a Bismuth y la acepta de nuevo en las Gemas de cristal con Bismuth afirmando que Steven se ha convertido en el verdadero líder de las Crystal Gems, y convence a Blue y Yellow Diamond para dejar de pelear y revela su identidad como el hijo / reencarnación de Pink Diamond. Gema y Arma Datos Curiosos * Es el primer híbrido (Gema/Humano). * Es alérgico al polen de las plantas. * El cumpleaños de Steven es el 15 de agosto, el mismo día en que nació Steven Sugar. Coincidentemente, esto significa que la piedra de nacimiento de Steven Universe es peridot, que es uno de sus amigos más cercanos. * En la transición del piloto a la serie, Steven sufrió sólo un cambio significativo: la eliminación del anillo de oro alrededor de su gema. * Steven es educado en casa por las gemas. De acuerdo con el cómic Steven Universe: Demasiado fresco para la escuela, la educación de Perla y Garnet para Steven es tan efectiva que Steven obtiene un puntaje perfecto en una prueba estandarizada de una escuela humana convencional, a pesar de estar allí solo un día. * Steven a veces se refiere a sí mismo en tercera persona. Esto es posiblemente un riff en el tropo de "Persona en tercera persona". Esto es más comúnmente utilizado por los personajes jóvenes en los medios para sonar lindo o entrañable. * Se muestra en "Gem Heist" que Steven puede hablar al menos un poco de español. * Cuando se ve desde la parte posterior, los bultos del cabello de Steven forman una forma de rosa, ¡aunque esto es más visible en el Funko Pop! figurillas que en el espectáculo. * En "Together Breakfast", tenía un teléfono que se asemeja a un iPhone, pero Garnet se lo arrebató. Sin embargo, a partir de "House Guest", se puede ver un nuevo teléfono en su mesita de noche y de nuevo en "Full Disclosure" cuando lo usa. * Steven es un prodigio musical. * A Steven le enseñaron cómo tocar el ukelele cuando solo era un niño pequeño, como se muestra en la Introducción extendida. * En "Steven and the Stevens", se muestra que Steven toca no solo el ukelele, sino también la guitarra, el bajo y la batería. * Steven aparentemente puede respirar en el espacio, como se muestra en "Ocean Gem" cuando Lapis Lazuli se enfrenta a él en la parte superior de su torre de agua, a pesar de que tiene que contener la respiración en la dimensión de león en "Lion 3: Straight to Video" y tuvo que tener una burbuja alrededor de él para respirar en el espacio en "Bubbled". Sin embargo, esto podría ser simplemente un error de script. También es posible que Steven simplemente requiera menos oxígeno que un ser humano normal, ya que puede sobrevivir en entornos con poco oxígeno, como el borde de la atmósfera terrestre, pero no puede sobrevivir con una falta completa de oxígeno, como la Dimensión del León o el vacío del espacio. * Como se muestra en "Lion 2: The Movie", se revela que Steven tiene cosquillas. * Según Rebecca Sugar, la gema que Steven menos conoce es Perla. * Joe Johnston reveló en su Tumblr que Steven es su personaje favorito del programa. * Dado que la edad biológica de Steven puede ser controlada por su estado mental, es posible que Steven pueda vivir para siempre igual que las otras gemas de cristal si aprendió a controlar esta habilidad. * Se ha demostrado que Steven es propenso a marearse, especialmente cuando gira rápidamente. * Steven ha demostrado con Connie y Amatista que no necesita bailar para fusionarse, solo requiere contacto físico y una conexión emocional con su pareja. * Un rasgo común entre sus fusiones es que pueden desmoronarse bajo grandes cantidades de estrés o emoción. * En "Gem Heist" se revela que Steven odia los taparrabos. * Según el episodio "Lion 4: Alternate Ending", si Steven hubiera nacido como una niña, Greg y Rose la llamarían "Nora". * Según él, su personaje favorito de Crying Breakfast Friends es Egg: "porque tiene muchas escenas emocionales, pero también tiene algo realmente bueno en el argumento y lo he estado siguiendo mucho últimamente". . * En la Escala de Dureza de Mohs, Rose Quartz ocupa el lugar 7.0, que es más duro que el acero. Esta es probablemente la razón detrás de la mayor durabilidad y resistencia de Steven. * Steven se fusiona con Stevonnie por la totalidad de "Jungle Moon", por lo que es el primer y único episodio en el que está ausente. Sin embargo, él es mencionado. * Como se ve en "Catch and Release", Steven pule su piedra preciosa. En "Say Uncle", Tío Grandpa le dijo a Steven que debería pulir su piedra preciosa al menos dos veces al año. En la vida real, no es necesario pulir los cuarzos rosa, mientras que los diamantes requieren una limpieza profesional dos veces al año, lo que probablemente haga que la línea del tío abuelo presagie la revelación en "A Single Pale Rose". * Como se ve en "Reunited", Steven tiene el poder de oficiar bodas en el estado de Delmarva, muy probablemente otorgado por el alcalde Nanefua. Categoría:Gemas Categoría:Gema/Humano Categoría:Gemas de Cristal Categoría:Cuarzo Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Cuarzo Rosa Categoría:Habitantes de Ciudad Playa Categoría:Personajes